


World Peace

by Jyazzmen



Category: Korea - Fandom
Genre: #YOLO, ....... I hope Kim and Moon don't ever find this, Asdfghjkl, BegONE THOT, BoyxBoy, But please, CUZ OF ME, FUCK, GAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY, GAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY, Gay, I'm Going to Hell, I'm a good person, I'm so sorry, IRL, Kim Jong Un, LET ME DIE, Lemon, M/M, Meme, Moon Jae In - Freeform, Moon Moon - Freeform, NSFW, NUKE NUKE NUKE NUKE NUKE, North Korea, READ THE DAMN WARNINGS, Shit, Smut, South Korea - Freeform, WOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW, WWWWWWWAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP, We're getting nuked just for this, YALL GETTIN NUKED, Yaoi, and yet i wrote this, but - Freeform, dab, does this count as part of hetalia?, end me, fuckkkkk, go big or go home, goodbye cruel world, greatest disapointment, hnnnnnnnnnggggggg, i can write anything i want in these tags, i hate this, i have exams, i should've studied, i'm cringing so much, i'm done xox, i'm hoping for those nukes, i'm just gonna keep going to see if there's a limit, i'm so done w/ myself, im sorry, is anyone still reading these tags?, it's true, kimmy jong un, korea - Freeform, lord fuck, lowest lvl of hell is reserved for me, m/m - Freeform, my eyes are burning, no more world peace, oh no this is my first fic uploaded, okay maybe I am, okay that's a lie too, or anyone, perhaps, please help, please i'm not this bad, pls beware of this, run. run far away., shitpost, sigh, things they won't show on the news, things you weren't taught in history class, this, this is shameful, this is the worst thing I've written, usually, why do I even bother, world leaders - Freeform, wow this is obnoxious, yeet, yet i'm posting this anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyazzmen/pseuds/Jyazzmen
Summary: Kimmy and Moony get it onnnnnnnn ;)





	World Peace

**Author's Note:**

> To Kim Jong Un and Moon Jae In: Please do not read this. If you do, I'm sure you'll nuke America. Please just kill the two people responsible for writing this. We *want* to die. You'll be doing yourselves and us a favor. Thank you.

“Breaking news, the Korean War between North and South Korea has officially ended! Both of the countries leaders shook hands and walked across each others borders a first since the war!” Moon Jae-In turned off the television and began to take off his tie. 

“Haaa... If I hear about this one more time I swear I’m going to bomb the world.” 

“Now now Kimmy-boi,” Moon said sitting on the couch. “We’re finally able to keep our relationship not-so- secret. Everyone’s just surprised is all.”

Kim rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Moon. “Yeah I know but, I was fine keeping this, us, a secret. It was easier that way you know.” 

Moon looked at Kim skeptically. “Easier? What was easy about keeping our relationship hidden? Hm? We had to arm our soldiers and pretend we were at war for damn near 60 years! Do you know what it's like to have angry Kpop fangirls crying that their oppa’s about to be enlisted?!?” 

“Calm down calm down I was only joking….mostly.” Kim said trying to appease his lover. He leaned in and gave him a long kiss. “Now, are you going to rant about the news or are we going to spend our honeymoon night like true lovers?” Moon bit his lip at the temptation. 

“Mmm well with an offer like that I don’t think I can refuse now can I?” 

“I love you so much, daddy~.”

“God, I love it when you call me that.”

They moved to the bed where Moon quickly took off Kim’s pants having little regard for the mood. 

“...?” Moon looked at Kim’s legs and raised an eyebrow. Kim was wearing fishnet stockings under his suit pants. 

“Listen, I thought you would enjoy it. I saw you ogling at that girl group when they wore fishnets performing.” Kimmy pouted. Moon shook his head and smiled. 

“Well I will admit I did think about how you would look in these but I never would’ve thought…..”

“Oh just shut up and fuck me already.” Kim said pushing Moon down. They were both already hard but Kim needed to prepare himself he moistened two of his fingers and stuck them in his ass. 

“I know somebody didn’t bring lube or condoms so I have to- AH! Wait!” Moon flipped Kim around and stuck his tongue into Kim’s ass.

“My fault, my responsibility.” Moon said as he rimmed Kim. I’ll be sure to prepare you well cause I’m gonna fuck you til you can’t stand.” Moon said before he began to slurp on that ass. 

“Ah! Moon-moon!” Kim couldn’t contain his voice and his hips began to buck as he matched Moon’s movements. 

“Moon enough already!” Kim said desperately. “Your tongue isn’t enough I want your cock!” 

Kim lifted his head and nodded. “Then ride my cock like the little bitch I know you are.” Moon said shifting his position so Kim could straddle him. 

Kim didn’t object and slowly sat himself on his lovers cock. 

“Ah! Yes!” Kim moaned as lowered himself. Once he was to the hilt he began to move his dick slapping Moon’s stomach. 

“Well….. Aren’t you enthusiastic? Did you want to be fucked that badly?” Moon asked as he grabbed Kim’s hips and lifted him so he could pound him deeper. With each thrust Kim would moan louder which only encouraged Moon to hasten his own movements. 

“Fuck, stop! I’m going to- AH!” Kim was taken by surprise as he felt Moon’s load shoot into him. Despite that Moon didn’t stop his furious pounding until Kim grabbed his cock and jerked himself off. 

“Shit!” Kim yelled as he came. His cum splattered onto Moon’s stomach and the furious movements slowed. Moon tried to pull out but Kim grabbed his hand to stop him.

“Dont. You said you were gonna fuck me til I can’t stand right? Besides there are a lot of positions I looked up, and I wanna try all of them tonight. Okay?”  
Moon looked at Kim and grinned.

“Well it is our honeymoon so I don’t see why not….” 

And with that the two Korean Leaders fucked all night


End file.
